


【岚司】青春迷惘

by alonglongrun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: ①大概是普通男校AU②女装攻③大纲文④ooc概率极大
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 4





	【岚司】青春迷惘

提示  
①大概是普通男校AU  
②女装攻  
③大纲文  
④ooc概率极大

朱樱司一直不能理解，同社团的前辈鸣上岚为什么会表现得像一个女孩子一样。

言语上的特征还在其次，最明显的是如思春少女般对门老师的痴迷。他曾经认真阅读过LGBTQ群体的资料，可是亲眼见到对着老师脸红的鸣上前辈和被前辈锤裂的墙壁时，他很难不陷入对对方性别的迷惑。

直到在社团更衣室无意中的一瞥，洁白细密的棉质内衣映入眼帘，朱樱司突然意识到看起来比自己还要有男子气概的鸣上岚真的有可能是个女孩子。毕竟男人是不会穿这种内衣的嘛，他想。撞破这样一个惊天大秘密让朱樱司的心砰砰直跳，原来漫画里的俗套剧情是真实存在的——女孩为了心仪的年长教师女扮男装进入男校——多么动人的执着啊。

一旦知道了这个事实，朱樱司就再也无法用原来的视角看待这位鸣上前辈了。只是因为他知道了独属于他们之间的秘密，于是责任感油然而生。

他开始用格外绅士的态度对待鸣上岚，可前辈那些玩笑般说出的回应，此时显得格外刺耳。“喜欢”、“动心”这样的词汇，是随便就能说出口的吗？因为听到了这些话语而脸红的自己又是怎么回事呢？朱樱司感到十分迷惑。

事情在一次意外后发生了变化。在陌生街道迷失方向的朱樱司被拉进了夜晚的欢乐场，浓烈熏人的酒气和廉价香气之中他被灌下了春天的药。在黑暗的小巷里陌生人靠得越来越近，他的反抗让对方高高扬起拳头，却没有落下来。朱樱司再次睁开眼时只看到那些图谋不轨的人都已被打倒在地，一头熟悉的金发正闪耀在自己眼前。

他迷迷糊糊地跟着鸣上岚回到对方的住所，因为药效面色潮红地在沙发上缩成一团轻轻发抖。已经没有力气去思考在女孩子面前遇到这么丢脸的情况该怎么办了。情欲烧得他五脏六腑都在发热，眼前鸣上岚说话的声音模糊不清，只能感觉到自己的脸颊被一双微凉的手捧住。这细微的慰藉不仅没有平复躁动的心情，反而引起了更多的渴求。朱樱司忍不住侧头蹭了蹭那双手，他好像听见鸣上前辈在问他想让他怎么做。

帮帮我，他几乎哭着喊出来。

柔软的抚摸滑向下身，除却束缚欲望的衣物。一阵撸动后朱樱司用前面释放了一次，大脑稍微清醒了一点。他看清楚了伏在自己身前的鸣上岚，对方宽松的白色衬衣里隐约透出了肩带的形状。他的脸轰得一下红透了：自己居然逼一位女性做这样的事！朱樱司顿时整个人都不好了。他语无伦次地道歉，试图推开鸣上岚，却被按了回去。

现在的话，要对人家负起责任来哦，鸣上岚对他说。

于是他就这么眼睁睁地看着他尊敬的鸣上前辈解开皮带脱下裤子，露出了同内衣配成一套的女式内裤、吊带袜扣、令人血脉偾张的黑色蕾丝大腿袜。以及单薄布料下藏不住的粗大性器。朱樱司震惊到说不出话了，之前的推测和猜想全部被推翻，至少在生理上鸣上岚是个货真价实的男性。

很快朱樱司就得说不出话了，对方的动作温柔且无法抗拒，耐心地寻找并猛烈攻击他体内不得了的地方。他不敢睁开眼，因为害怕看到穿着全套女式内衣的鸣上岚操自己的画面；他也没法合上腿推开身前的人，因为被进入被填满的感觉实在是太好了。鸣上前辈到底是男生还是女生已经不重要了，情迷意乱间更激烈更深入的抽插是朱樱司目前唯一的诉求，于是被插射了一次后他主动骑了上去，尽管腰软得不行，还是开始了他们的第三轮。

第二天早上他严肃表达了自己会负责的态度，然而鸣上岚却表示昨天事情只是单纯地帮助后辈，虽然方式有点奇怪。不要有心理负担，这并不是真正的因为喜欢才做的事，鸣上前辈这样对他说道。

那真正的喜欢到底应该是怎么样的呢？朱樱司再次陷入了迷茫。


End file.
